Is True Love Someone Who Has Money?
by Hiei-Youko-Fan
Summary: Kagome's famaly died, so she has to take care of Sota. She has no money to use, exept the money she gets from the street. Will someone love her for who she is?
1. prolog

**Prolog **

Would you only love someone with money, or would you love someone for who they are? My name is Kagome Higurashi. Last month, something terrible happened to my Mom, Dad, and Grandpa. They died. I don't know how or why. It was just another ordinary day. I got up, ate, went to school, but I came home late.

Why? Maybe if I came home earlier, this would not have happened. When I stepped into my house, no one was in site. I thought that they all went out…but I was wrong. I went into my living room, and I saw something awful. Lets just say that my Mom, Dad, and Grandpa were on the ground, but I didn't see Sota anywhere. I checked everyplace in the house that I could think of.

At last I found him. He was in my closet, eyes closed, curled in a ball. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He then started to cry. He said he thought that he was the only one alive. I was in shock, so I didn't do anything.

Finally, I started to cry. Everything I known, except Sota, was dead. We went to an orphanage, while police investigated the crime. I didn't bother telling anyone. If I did, they would only feel sorry for me, and try anything to cheer me up. I knew they would eventually find out from the news.

Sota and I had to answer a few questions separately but Sota didn't want to be alone. They understood, so both of us went into the same room, at the same time. I don't quite remember anything except Sota crying very hard. After the questions, we went back to the orphanage. No one took us in, so we staid there.

Over time, it was very frustrating, so I decided to leave. Sota came with me. I told him to stay, but he didn't want to be "alone". So, we started to live on the streets. Lovely. And that takes us to where we were before…

Authors note: Well, that's what I have so far, I'll try to keep it updated! R&R please!

I'll only post the next chapter if I have 8 or more reviews


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was lying awake with Sota sleeping on my lap. We were in a forest. Where else would we go? Oh you're thinking, _Well what about a relatives house?_ Right? Well, either they were dead, or they just don't want anything to do with us. Well anyways, there is not that much food anywhere. There is no place we can go for food because, A.) We don't have money, and B.) No one made a food store for people like us.

Sota woke up. "Hi sleepy head." I said.

"How long was I asleep for?" He asked. I didn't have a watch, so I just said a long time. "Oh. I'm hungry." I didn't say anything. He knew we didn't have money or food. It was just a statement to know one in particular.

"Well, we should start going." I meant it as in there is no place to go, but we can't stay here for the rest of our lives. We got up, and headed out of the forest.

"Kagome look! It's a dollar!" Sota ran ahead, bumping people, to a crinkled up dollar. I just smiled. Sota looked like he just saved the world. I've never seen him so happy. We eventually found a machine with food in it. "What do you want Kagome?" I looked at him.

"Sota, since you found the dollar, YOU get something for yourself." I said with a fake smile. He looked at the dollar, then at me.

"What do you want?" He asked again. I looked at the machine, took the dollar, and got the Doritos. I gave Sota the bag. He looked at me. "But you hate Doritos." I knew that he loved Doritos, so I got them for him.

"I know. I got them for you." He looked at me teary eyed.

"But, but, I don't want you to starve."

"I wont, remember, I'm bigger than you, so I don't need that much food. Besides, I'm not hungry right now anyways." I lied. I was STARVED. But the first thing I said was true.

"But what if we don't find anything when you do get hungry?" He asked. That question, I did not know the answer to.

"We'll find something. I promos." He cheered up a little bit, opened the bag, and started to shove the Doritos in his mouth. I just smiled. All of a sudden, this man yelled.

"Would you get out of the way! You've been done for like a hour!" I looked at him.He had white hair with a cap on, and a red suite like thing. Then, another man stepped in front of him.

"I'm sorry for my friends ruddiness. You see, when he sees such beauty from one, he just cant help from yelling." This guy had black hair tied in the back. He was wearing shorts and a baggy black and purple shirt. I gave him a confused look.

"MIROKU! You ass hole!" The other man shouted again.

"Inuyasha! Don't yell at Miroku for your mistake for letting yourself show! Jeeze!" This time a girl came. She also had black hair. It was tied in a ponytail.

"All of you are such idiots! All I wanted to do was get some Fritos! Is that so hard to do!" Inuyasha screamed.

"With me here? Yep!" Miroku answered.

"If you'll excuse us, we better be going on our way, we have someplace important we have to go." I said, even though we didn't.

"Oh, wait a second! I haven't asked you your name yet!" Miroku said.

"Kagome and Sota, Bye." Inuyasha over heard Sota saying they don't have someplace to be.

"What a minute! I've heard those names before!" Inuyasha yelled. He put his head down and started to think, while Miroku and the girl looked at him.

After about 2 minutes, the girl said, "Don't stress your brain to hard Inuyasha." He just looked up.

"Why was I at the vending machine again?" The girl and Miroku looked at each other and sighed.

"Kagome, who were they?"

"I have know idea." Sota and I wakled away from the three. It was about until 4-5 more hours 'till I got so hungry, but of course, I didn't show it. We passed a 7-11 on our way to know where. I know that they have a change thing with some quarters and pennies and stuff, and water was only 25 cents.

I went in and Sota followed, not questioning. I took 50 cents from the bowl and paid for 2 water's. Sure it didn't fill me up, but it was something. It was getting late and I was just on the verge of passing out when we heard an announcement.

_"Anyone who gets the highest score on the new video game, 'terror of the vaults', gets 2 free meals for 'Tuesdays'.'' _Sota and I quickly looked at each other. Guess who is the all time champ at video games? That's right, ME. Who said girls cant do things guys could do? Is that a rule? Well, I don't care!

When I signed up, everyone was looking at me. As in everyone, I mean all of the people who signed up. _I think that's a pretty stupid offer…but what the heck?_ I thought.

_"Okay, everyone, on your mark, get set, go!"_ the announcer yelled. After 10 minutes went bye, the game was over. Some people added up the scores and checked them over. He announcer came on. _"Everyone, we have a winner! The winner is, Ka…" _everyone went silent, especially Sota and I. _"Kazuo!" _Sota and I were speechless. We just walked out without saying a word.

Authors note: So, how was it? Tell me everything! R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sota dragged his feet along the dark sidewalk. We didn't say anything since the game that I lost. I was starving, and could barely move. How would you feel if you didn't have anything except 1 bottle of water? Hungry? Of course. I couldn't take another step. I fell face first on the pavement, and fainted.

"KAGOME!" Sota shouted. "Wake up!" he shook me for a while. No one was around, so no one could help. By some miracle, someone was walking by and saw us there. "Mr.! Please help!"

"…Don't you even consider that I might be a killer?" The man said.

"I don't care! Death would be a wonderful thing right now! But please! Help my sister!" Sota said bravely. The man looked at me, and said nothing.

"Where's your mother?" Sota thought.

'But, Kagome told me never say anything about our parents, Or even talk to strangers! Well, I hope I can trust this guy.' "Dead."

"Father?"

"Dead."

"Relative?"

"Dead, or don't care about us." Then, there was silence. "Do you have parents?"

"A dad." He said.

"Is he nice, are you nice?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"…"

The man looked at what Sota was wearing. Blue dirty torn up jeans, and a black dirty torn up shirt. It looked like he hadn't taken a bath in a month. "Oh, I see, you want to ask if you can stay with me, right?"

"Well, until Kagome gets better. Is that alright?" Sota pleaded. The man said nothing. Instead, he looked down at me. I was wearing men's black dirty torn up jeans, and a dark blue dirty shirt.

"Fine, but if I suspect one thing, or if she gets better, your out. Come on."

Sota went over to me and tried to pick me up, but couldn't. The man stopped, turned around, and picked me up. "Thanks, what's your name?"

"…Sesshomaru."

"Hi, I'm Sota, and that's Kagome." They didn't say anything after that. Out of know where, Sota started to hum a silly tune… and then sang.

_"_wherever you go, whatever you do,

whenever you need me

how can I say how much you've done for me

how much I have just knowing i had you

you touched my world

and I'll never be the same

you touched my heart

and know everything has changed

you are the one in this life I'll remember

wherever you go

whatever you do

wherever you are

my heart is with you

no matter how far I'll always be near

whenever you need me

I will be right here"

Sesshomaru just looked at Sota out of the corner of his eye. Sota saw that. "My mom sang it to us when we were little. I never really understood it, 'till now." Sesshomaru looked away. Finally we were here. "WOW! Your place is huge!" Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Sesshomaru! Where did you put the remote! You always hide stuff from me!" Someone yelled from behind a wall.

"Well how else am I gunna get you to do something else except watch TV." Sesshomaru said expression less.

"Oh shut the hell up and tell me where it is…" He yelled and then went quiet when Sesshomaru came in site. "WHAT THE HELL! IT'S THE PEOPLE WHO WERE HOGGING THE MACHINE! And I never did get my Fritos."

Sota looked at him. "Hey, your that rude guy. What are you doing here?" Inuyasha didn't say anything except look at Sesshomaru.

"What-are-they-doing-here?" Inuyasha said it in a stressed out voice. Sesshomaru just looked at Inuyasha. He walked up the staircase to a spare bedroom. Sota stared in aw. It was a big room. The walls were painted dark green with some other colors all around, but it looked good. There was a king sized bed with blue sheets, and A small table stands next to each side of the bed was, wood colored. There were 2 other doors. 1 of them was the bathroom, and the other one was a walk in closet, with 2 sides to hang clothes up with.

To Sota, this was a mansion. "You both will be staying in this room. I hope that's not a problem." Sesshomaru spoke. Sota just looked at Sesshomaru with his mouth hung open and nodded. "Good." Sesshomaru put me on the bed and walked to the door. " Someone will be in soon to help you out. Are you hungry?" Sota stood in his place. I told him never to complain. It seemed like Sota didn't even need to answer, because his stomach gave a large loud 'rumble' noise. "I take that as a 'yes'." With that said, he walked out to fetch someone to take car of our needs.

It was about Midnight when I fully awoke to the smell of something wonderful. After all, I hadn't eaten anything in a couple of days. When I looked around my surroundings, I found out that I wasn't on the sidewalk, or a forest. It didn't feel like an orphanage, but I found myself in a bed. Then something hit me like a nuclear bomb, Sota! Where is he? I looked to my right, and saw Sota cuddled up to my side, sound asleep. He looked peaceful. Then I smelled another sent; it smelled like…pizza. Yes pizza, Sota ate something! But wait, what if it was poisoned, what if some people took Sota and I in to be a guinea pig in their experiments? Oh god what to do! Without thinking, I shoved Sota a little to try and wake him up. He didn't budge. Well, he IS a sound sleeper. I just shoved him harder until he awoke. When he did, he sat up with the help of his hands, and looked over at me. His eyes widened.

"Kagome!" He lurched forwards and hung onto my neck. I smiled brightly and the pushed him away a few inches to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Sota, do you know where we are?" Sota smiled and nodded his head so fast it could have given him a headache. "Well, where are we?"

"We are in the Tashio residents." I looked at him blankly. Urging him on about how we ended up here. "Well, when you fainted, by some miracle, a guy showed up and I kindove asked him if we could stay with him."

At that, Kagome fumed.

"Sota! What do you mean? You don't know the guy! Who's to say that he isn't some rapist out to rape anyone! I mean who would walk around at night down an ally? A rapist, that's who! Oh, I hope he didn't do anything to you." I looked over Sota's face and any other part of his body that was showing to make sure that something wasn't there. Sometimes Sota can be quite stupid. My back was facing towards the door, and Sota's back was facing the wall by the bed. Sota's face turned pale white. "Sota? Are you okay? Did you eat something that was off! I hope is isn't some poison!" just then, a voice that so rough and soothing at the same time, rang through the air.

"First of all, I am no rapist, second of all, why would I do anything? Third of all, I have no reason to poison you, and fourth, would you keep it down?"

Authors note: So, I know you guys have been waiting long for this chapter, and now, bum bum bu bum! Its here finally! I hope you guys enjoy! R&R

-HieiYoukoFan


End file.
